


The Women's Work is Never Done

by CassiaKiaya



Series: Six Working Together to Fight Evil [5]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaKiaya/pseuds/CassiaKiaya
Summary: Kimberly and Trini are to work together to try to stop a plan from Rita to slowly drain the guys of their powers and their lives.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Series: Six Working Together to Fight Evil [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962658
Kudos: 2





	1. An Enemy of my Enemy is a Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I ended the last one on such a cliff hanger of a way because this one popped in my head and I wanted it to be it's own "episodic" adventure. So thank you for reading and I send love to each and every one of you!

Kimberly and Trini stared at the viewing globe in disbelief.

"She's totally tricking us," Kimberly replied.

"I don't trust her one bit," Trini said.

"What about the guys, Zordon...Alpha? Anything?" Kimberly asked.

"It seems they're stuck in one of Rita's dark dimensions but the signatures we're receiving are pointing to us that they're weak," Alpha 5 answered.

"What about Scorpina? Why do you think she's trying to get us to talk to her?" Trini asked.

All became quiet when Scorpina yelled out again.

"I know where the guys are and I can help you bring them back alive! I'm on your side!"

"Our hands are tied. What other choice do we have?" Trini wondered outloud.

"Alpha 5 will place a temporary force field to protect you so that you two can find out what her motive is," Zordon said.

The women gave one last look at each other before they morphed back into their Ranger form and teleported to Scorpina's location.

"Please don't hurt me...I mean no harm! I only want my freedom back," Scorpina stated the second they arrived.

"What do you mean your freedom?" Kimberly asked. 

"When I killed Delzinnia, Rita stole the amulet that I rightly acquired and earned when Delzinnia died. It was mine and Rita knew I earned it. Rita had me banished from here...the moon, actually, and to never return. I don't have the power there like I have here," Scorpina explained.

"And why should we help you get your power back? I can't believe I'm even having this conversation right now," Kimberly asked.

"Because I know where Rita's hiding your male rangers. She's always had a vengeance towards the males..." Scorpina replied as that last sentence was really more for herself.

"How do we get them back?" Trini asked.

Kimberly shot a quick look at Trini, understanding that she was basically accepting Scorpina's help. But she knew Trini was doing whatever she could to help.

"We need to destroy Delzinnia's amulet," Scorpina stated.

"We? I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? There's no "we" here," Kimberly replied.

"Kim, I know this situation isn't ideal but Scorpina is the only one who can help us find them," Trini said.

Jason felt like something was wrong as he sat in a very odd looking room just coming to from what he thought was a long nap. He noticed Tommy, Billy, and Zack each in a corner of the room, sitting in a similar chair, but all were still sleeping.

"Zack...Billy...Tommy, wake up, guys," he said without being too loud for fear of whatever could be nearby.

Billy blinked his eyes opened and analyzed his surroundings before looking towards Jason.

"Do you remember anything? And what is this place?" Jason asked.

"Negative. The last thing I remember was the hotel. I have no idea where we possibly could be at right now," Billy replied.

Zack was next to wake up as they heard him immediately stand up.

"Well, at least we know we're not forced to these chairs," Billy replied as Zack walked around the doorless and windowless room, filled with what appeared to be stainless steel from wall to ceiling.

"Guys, what is all of this?" Zack asked as he looked around the room.

Jason was worried about Tommy, who was still sleeping. He thought back to events before he blacked out and something Tommy said stuck in his mind.

'I knew she was after me.' Jason thought he heard Tommy say before he was the first to collapse.

Jason walked over to Tommy, who looked rather pale and weak in his unconcious form. He shook his shoulders slightly to try to wake him.

Billy noticed what Jason was doing and walked towards him.

"I wonder what Rita did to him?" Billy remarked, not neccessarily looking for an answer.

Jason was getting more and more of his memories back as he continued to try to wake Tommy up.

"Zordon said that Rita was able to access his Power Coin in the grid," Jason replied.

Zack joined them in the confusion surrounding their situation.

"We don't have our Morphers, Power Coins, not even our Communicators. I don't even feel like I'm tied to the Power Ranger power anymore," he said as he stood nearby.

"And where are the girls? Are they even ok?" Zack continued.

Kimberly and Trini reluctantly followed Scorpina as they headed back out to the desert near where the evil hotel was.

"I hate that everything is out of our control right now," Kimberly whispered to Trini as they purposely trailed behind Scorpina.

Scorpina would make the occasional glance behind her to make sure the Ranger women were still following her, but she mostly kept looking ahead in confidence.

"It is here," she said as she stopped and glanced into the distance.

Kimberly and Trini looked around in complete confusion as desert surrounded them, with no distinguishable landmark.

"So this is where you bring us to kill us? Finish dismantling the Power Rangers completely?" Trini asked, with her own patience worn out.

Scorpina smiled but waved her hand forward, which presented a what appeared to be a portal.

"The Amulet is being guarded in this dimension, which is also where your other Rangers are at. As long as that Amulet is still around, Rita has access to the Morphin Grid and the Ranger powers. She plans on killing each of them by draining their life energy that is also connected to the Grid...starting with the Green Ranger," Scorpina explained.

Kimberly went numb and couldn't look Scorpina in the eyes.

"How do you know all of this?" Trini asked.

"I overheard her plan when she punished me for my last failed plan and trying to take control of the Moon base," Scorpina replied.

"How do we destroy the Amulet? How will we even know where it is?" Trini asked.

"You'll recognize the energy as yours and it will be strong as it contains the four Rangers' powers. It will be in the middle of the Paradise. You must go quickly. The Green Ranger has little time left and the others will follow much quickly after that," Scorpina replied as she motioned for them to walk through the glowing portal.

Kimberly reached for Trini's hand as they started to walked towards the portal.

"We can do this," Trini said.

Kimberly sighed as they started to step through the portal. 

The bright light temporarily blinded the women as they reached the other side.

Paradise was exactly the way it appeared as Scorpina described it. Lush Amazon-like trees loomed above and around them, taller than every tree they had ever seen in Angel Grove park. Greenery surrounded them from every angle and it made it difficult to even determine which direction to even start heading off in.

It wasn't until Trini took a deep breath that she could feel an energy pull her from one certain direction.

"Do you feel that?" Trini asked Kimberly as they looked around.

"I do. It's coming from that way," Kimberly replied as she pointed towards a very wooden path.

"It must be the Amulet," Trini replied as they started walking towards the direction of the energy.

Jason stopped shaking Tommy's shoulders after a few minutes, knowing nothing was working to wake him.

Billy placed his fingers on Tommy's neck, searching for a pulse.

"It's very weak," was all Billy could say.

Jason sat down on one of the corner chairs.

"Jason, you ok?" Zack asked.

"I don't feel right," Jason replied and closed his eyes.

He couldn't react or respond when he felt someone shaking his own shoulders.


	2. Just Another Day in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly and Trini are sent to the dimension where the guys are and the Amulet, which will save them from whatever Rita's horrible plan is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized how long I did not post the next chapter! I am so sorry! Enjoy and be safe out there!
> 
> "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans." -John Lennon
> 
> On a Rangers note: My Netflix keeps reminding me to re-watch all of the episodes I've been watching over and over again. My go-to varies...and I've talked about some of them before. So my Netflix is pure nerdness unlike most people's, I'm sure. lol

Kimberly was tired, hungry, and thirsty as the continued through the deep woods. She was sure Trini felt the same but she didn't want to annoy her by asking the obvious.

They decided to leave tall sticks in the ground, placed in straight to let them know if they've become disoriented or lost. They took turns finding and placing the sticks. 

"I've lost track on how many of these we have placed, but I'm just glad we haven't found one that we've already done," Trini said.

A few steps into a new area brought them to a clearing that even an artist would have a hard time drawing all of it's beauty into. Flowers of every color painted the ground and a crystal clear river flowed in the middle of it.

"If this wasn't such a shitty situation, I would have my senior photos taken here," Kimberly remarked as they started to walk onto the floral carpet.

"Ditto," Trini replied.

Kimberly felt a pain in her heart that made her stop suddenly. She looked at Trini, who turned around and looked to Kimberly, wondering if they felt the same pain.

"Whatever that just was felt awful...like something was there and now it isn't," Kimberly said.

"It feels like the energy is not as strong as it was before too, doesn't it?" Trini wondered.

"I don't like this...we need to hurry," Kimberly said as she started to jog towards the river.

Zack was second in command but felt completely hopeless as he watched Billy take a seat in one of the corner chairs. He was the last one who was awake. Billy had some blush in his cheeks, Jason had very little, and Tommy was completely void of any. It was a very dire situation with little answers as to what to do. He wondered what happened to Kimberly and Trini, hoping they were okay and not in this type of predicament the guys were. He continued to search the walls, looking for any sort of weakness or possible exit.

The river was just wide enough that jumping across would only bring the women halfway through it. They were unsure of how deep it went, but knew going through would bring them faster to where they had to be.

Trini went first as she waded across, the water coming only up to her waist as they continued across.

"I wish I had my swimsuit right now. I hate the feeling of wet clothes on my skin," she said as they reached halfway through.

"Ugh, me too! You were right about my two piece. Tommy loved it," Kimberly replied.

Trini looked back and grinned at her best friend.

As they reached the other side of the river, they were both dry from the waist up as it never went much deeper. Both thankful for that, they continued across the colorful landscape, noticing a stone building in the distance.

"I have a feeling we need to go there," Kimberly commented as she felt another pain in her heart.

Trini frowned as she felt it too. Just as before, the energy was getting weaker but they still knew they were heading in the right direction.

"Rangers...Kimberly...Trini...do you hear me?" Alpha 5's voice echoed in through their communicators.

"We can somewhat hear you, Alpha. It's fuzzy," Trini said.

"There isn't...much...time...lost..." Alpha 5's voice echoed in and out, making it hard for the women to understand exactly what he was trying to say.

"Alpha, we can't hear you," Kimberly replied.

"...Tommy...Jason...no signatures..." Alpha 5 said.

Kimberly and Trini stopped walking so they could better concentrate on what Alpha was trying to communicate to them.

"What about Tommy and Jason?" Trini asked.

"...dead...no life signature..." Alpha 5 said before the communicators beeped again, meaning the connection was lost.

Kimberly froze in horror. Trini quickly looked away.

"Alpha 5 is wrong. Or maybe we didn't hear right," Kimberly stuttered.

"The energy explains it...they're gone..." Trini barely whispered. 

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Kimberly yelled out. 

She was half expecting birds and animals to scurry away at her screaming, but instead was met with silence. 

"They're dead but you can save them," a voice said from behind.

Scorpina, with her gold armor gleaming with flowers in it's reflection, was standing nearby them.

"You say that as if you actually care," Kimberly snapped.

"Look, I know I'm considered a sworn enemy in Earth's eyes but what Rita is doing is beyond wrong and I want her to suffer for what she did to me," Scorpina replied.

"How do we save them?" Trini asked. "If we destroy the Amulet, then Rita will lose connection to the Morphing Grid but how will that bring our friends back?"

"Let me have the amulet first. I will be able to cast a spell that will bring them back," Scorpina explained.

"How can we trust you? I mean, yeah, you've led us the right way, I think, so far...but..." Kimberly started.

Scorpina pulled out Tommy's Dragon Dagger and handed it to Kimberly.

"How did you have this?" Kimberly asked.

"I have the other weapons of your male rangers as well. Goldar owed me a favor and he doesn't like the direction that Rita is heading off into as well. He was the one that placed the rangers in the dungeon over there in this dimension. He was in charge of holding the Power Coins and the weapons. But, in order to make it seem like everything is still going as planned, he has to keep the Power Coins until we can break down the dimensional field," Scorpina explained.

"Dimensional field?" Trini asked.

"Yes. It's one of the stronger fields in Rita's dimensions. Plus, she really loves the landscaping," Scorpina replied. "We can't waste anymore time, we must head there quickly."

Kimberly and Trini followed behind Scorpina. The sunlight so bright that it was shining so much light off of Scorpina's armor. 

Kimberly felt sick to her stomach knowing that Tommy and Jason were already dead. Several times she wanted to stop walking and throw up but knew she had to keep going. She watched as Scorpina forged ahead with complete determination. 

"What was Tommy like up there?" Kimberly asked.

Scorpina quickly glanced back confusingly at Kimberly but then realized what she was asking.

"He was really quiet around me but he really talked a lot with Goldar and Finster. I swear he was practically best friends with Finster before he changed back to good. I think Rita was almost jealous of it," Scorpina replied.

"Oh," was all Kimberly could mutter out.

"Tommy was only loyal to Rita because of the spell. I could see it in his eyes how he battled inside himself about how he didn't want to be evil. I actually felt sorry for him," Scorpina continued.

"You? Feel sorry for someone?" Kimberly replied with a half chuckle.

"It is hard to believe but our means to destroy are deep rooted but we still possess the ability to feel empathy," Scorpina replied.


	3. There Is No "I" In Goldar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpina leads Kimberly and Trini to where the guys are but it won't be as simple as just walking through a door. This will test their strength and abilities as they are in a rush against time to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it has been a while! I'm hoping to ramp this up more to finish it out sooner than later. Thank you so much for reading!

The three stopped walking as they reached the stone building.

"I can show you the break in the field that will allow you both entry but I cannot cross it. It would let Rita know that I'm here and it would mean death for you two," Scorpina announced.

She closed her eyes and waved her hands in a way that did not make sense to Kimberly or Trini. A wall that was full stone now appeared to be translucent.

"Goldar will have to fight you both. He wishes he could stand down but Rita would show him the same fate as your friends are meeting. If you beat him, he will then show you where the Amulet is hidden. Bring that back to me when you have it. I promise you, I will save your friends," Scorpina explained.

Kimberly and Trini nodded as they slowly stepped through the translucent wall. Inside, they found themselves in a high ceiling room, surrounded by large portraits of Rita on the walls. 

"Ugh! She is so full of herself!" Kimberly exclaimed as she looked around at all the portraits.

"I don't think even Bulk could ever be this vain," Trini replied.

A familar scratchy laugh echoed around them as a figure entered the room.

"Scorpina told us how you're pissed with Rita too," Kimberly announced.

"Yes, and I am sure she told you that I have to fight you," Goldar replied.

Trini and Kimberly got into their own fighting stance as he unsheathed his sword and went into his own fighting stance.

"When we beat you, we promise we won't tell anyone," Trini declared.

"I know," was all Goldar could reply as he smiled.

He rushed towards the two before they both could react. Kimberly drew Tommy's Dragon Dagger and managed to stop Goldar's blade before it came crashing down on top of her.

"I knew she would give you back their weapons," Goldar hissed.

"Well duh, Goldie. Ladies stick up for other ladies," Kimberly replied as she took Jason's sword out in her other hand.

"And we never go out empty handed," Trini replied, rushing at Goldar with Billy's Power Lance in her hands.

She struck at Goldar's armor as she approached and he took a few staggering steps back. He gathered himself back into his fighting stance while keeping an eye on what the women were going to do next.

Kimberly missed her bow but felt and understood the power that having a sword or dagger had. She briefly glanced down at the Dragon Dagger and gripped it a little tighter as she remember who held it before her. She became overwhelmed.

"Trini, cover for me, I can't..." Kimberly said as she backed away.

Zack didn't want to sit down. Sitting down meant the end. He watched his friends all sit down and never stand back up. He had to find a way out. Billy's breathing had stopped minutes ago. Tommy and Jason were cold. Zack's feet could barely move but he slowly went to the fourth wall to search for any loose panel or hidden door...anything. 

He heard metal clanking in the distance and voices, but he couldn't make out anyone in particular. He leaned against the wall to help hold him up but he refused to sit down. It was when he held his ear to the metal wall that he could hear the voices a little clearer now.

"Kimberly! I need you!" screamed a voice from beyond the wall.

"It's Trini..." Zack said outloud. 

He knew the others wouldn't hear him but it gave him hope.

"I have to hold on," Zack thought to himself.

"Kimberly! Do this for Tommy! For Jason!" Trini yelled out between clashes of Goldar's sword and Zack's Power Ax.

Kimberly gathered herself from sitting near the translucent wall that they came in through and looked at the weapons in her hands. Trini was right. She needs to do this for them. Her strength can save them.

She rushed towards Goldar with a look of pure hatred as she was ready to do whatever it took to end this. Goldar was being distracted by Trini but knew Kimberly would be joining them shortly. What he didn't anticipate was Kimberly flipping over the two of them fighting and shove the Dragon Dagger into Goldar's side. 

As he grimmaced in pure pain, Goldar staggered back and pointed towards a metal door. He held his now bleeding stomach as he then spoke. "The amulet is in that room."

Kimberly felt awful but knew this is how it had to happen. Trini also looked lost but tugged Kimberly's arm to head over to the metal door.

"Wait..." Goldar struggled to say.

He reached into a utility pouch of his armor and held out four coins and communicators in his hands. Trini walked up to him slowly and thanked him before taking them. Goldar grimmaced a quick "you're welcome" as they left.

Zack heard footsteps as he started to slide down the wall as his legs could no longer help him to stand. The door opened which only appeared as a seemless panel of their room. His eyes were barely open enough and could only see a fuzzy outline of two blurry people in front of him.

"Zack! Thank goodness you're here. Stay with us, Zack! We're here to get you all out of here," Trini said as she hugged her friend tightly.

Kimberly walked over to Tommy and placed her hand on his chest, hoping to feel any movement. Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Trini..." Kimberly cried out.

"We need to find the Amulet. Scorpina said she can bring them back," Trini said as she held Zack's hand.

"He said we would find it in this room! Where is it?" Kimberly cried out and started desperately looking around.

"Am..ulet?" Zack muttered out.

"Yes, save your breath. We need to find the amulet that Rita is using to access the Morphing Grid to harm you," Trini explained.

Zack knew he wouldn't be able to express what he wanted to explain, he was too tired. He simply raised his other arm and pointed towards the middle of the room.

"Is it there, Zack?" Trini asked.

Kimberly ran to the middle of the room and knelt down to start hitting the floor with her hands. She felt around for a door or anything out of place but was finding nothing but solid metal. Frustrated, she went back out of the room to find the one who may have the answer.


	4. A Means to the End Means the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amulet is the answer but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Eeek, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I've even fallen behind on the comics. Don't even get me started on Netflix taking my episodes away!!! Such anger.
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy this 4th chapter...one more to go on this one!

"Goldar, where is the Amulet?" Kimberly asked.

Goldar, who was on the ground, clutching at his wound, looked up at her grimly.

"Where is it, Goldar?" Kimberly said a little louder this time.

"He needs to die before it appears," was all Goldar could say.

"He...Zack?" Kimberly asked.

Goldar looked her in the eyes before quickly looking away again. 

She couldn't respond but she nodded before she walked slowly back into the metal room.

"Did he tell you where it is?" Trini asked.

Kimberly's eyes filled as she looked down at Zack. Luckily his eyes were closed at this point because she couldn't bear the guilt had he been able to look at her.

"It won't appear until they are all gone," Kimberly said, solemnly.

Trini brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. She looked down at Zack who was barely breathing.

Kimberly walked over to Zack and knelt down next to him on the other side from Trini. She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him tight. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry." She waited for Trini to wrap her arm around him as well so they could lift him up. 

"We'll put him on the last chair," Kimberly said as they pulled him up to his feet. 

Although he could barely move, Zack tried to move his feet as Trini and Kimberly brought him over to the empty chair. They carefully sat him down on the chair and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

"I can't watch..." Trini said.

Kimberly walked over to Jason and then to Billy. They were both cold as Tommy was and no movement whatsoever.

"If Scorpina lied and this doesn't work...they're all dead. I don't care if Zordon won't help us...I will get revenge and they will pay," Kimberly announced.

She looked back at Trini, who was holding Zack's hand but was looking away. She walked over to Zack and checked his chest. It was no longer moving. 

"Goodbye, our Zack," Kimberly whispered.

A sound rang out in the middle of the room that sounded like a small breeze. A panel from the metal floor opened up and a small pedestal rose up with a purple amulet on it. Trini walked up to the amulet and took it in her hand.

"Let's fix this, Kimberly," Trini announced with the amulet held firmly in her hand.

They took one look back at their fallen friends as they stepped out of the room and back towards the translucent entrance. They could see Scorpina waiting outside, which brought their anxiety down only slightly.

As they stepped outside, Scorpina looked grim out of respect.

Without saying anything, Trini held the amulet out to Scorpina.

"Thank you. I will bring them back but you must close your eyes. The spell is pretty blinding and if you watch it's light, you will never be able to see again," Scorpina explained.

Kimberly scoffed quietly but complied as she watched Trini close her eyes first. 

Scorpina placed the amulet around her neck and closed her eyes as well. She began to mutter words that were not of any language of those on Earth. The words were choppy and yet fluid. 

Trini felt Kimberly's hand grab hers and squeezed it tightly. 

As promised, a bright light appeared around them and was so blinding that it almost felt as if their eyes were never closed and they were staring straight into the sun.

As Scorpina finished the spell, the light faded and allowed Trini and Kimberly to open their eyes.

Scorpina looked tired but smiled to the Rangers before her.

"Did it work?" Kimberly asked.

"Anyone hear us?! Help us!!!" Jason yelled from inside the building.

But before they could run back inside, Scorpina shouted out, "Don't go back inside! They need to come out here or else the hidden door will close back up. They'll find their way out."

"Guys, find the see-through door out here!" Trini yelled out.

A few seconds later, Jason stepped out first. Kimberly and Trini rushed to him, hugging him while he was trying to keep from falling over.

Next was Billy and the girls proceeded to test his balancing skills as well with their hugs to him.

Tommy stepped out third and did lose his footing and crashed down with Trini and Kimberly on top of him. He couldn't help but start laughing.

Zack stepped out last and watched as Trini and Kimberly scrambled up from the ground where Tommy was and hug him even tighter. 

They held this hug for a few seconds until they heard Jason snap.

"Scorpina! I will kill you myself!" he yelled.

He started to rush to Scorpina until Trini stood in front of him to stop him.

"Jason, no she helped us find you...she brought you back alive..." Trini stated.

Jason looked over at Kimberly, who looked encouraging as well.

"I'm not one to toot my own horn...no wait, yes I am...but, yes, if it wasn't for me, you'd all be forming the loveliest dead square that Rita could ever ask for," Scorpina replied.

Tommy looked straight into Scorpina's eyes and then smiled before looking back to Kimberly, who started walking to him.

"I'm horrible at family reunions. You can return home from the portal you came here through, except this time, the path will be much more clear to follow," Scorpina explained.

As she started to walk away, Kimberly and Trini both said "Thank you." Scorpina turned and winked before disappearing in thin air.

Tommy sighed in relief as Kimberly wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her.

"I lost you and I didn't think I would ever feel your touch again," Kimberly said as she felt his hands hold her tightly.

"I thought you were gone too," he replied.

Billy watched as Trini finished talking to Jason and caught her attention with a simple glance.

"We owe you and Kimberly our lives," he declared as she approached.

"It is what you would have done in our situation," Trini replied.

"But probably executed more crassly and with much more...shall I say...brute-like attack first, ask questions later with these guys," Billy joked as he pointed to his other male Rangers.

"That's true. Thank you, Billy," Trini replied.

"Especially this one," Kimberly said as she patted Tommy on the chest.

"Nice. I don't know about any of you guys, but I'd like to get home and hit that bed that is calling my name," Zack announced as he rubbed his hands together.

"Follow us, gentlemen," Kimberly declared.

"With pleasure," Tommy replied.

Scorpina was right. The path through the deep woods was now filled with the beautiful flowers that filled the meadow before the stone building. 

Kimberly held Tommy's hand as they walked through the woods.

"Tommy, can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure, anything," Tommy replied.

"When Scorpina was helping us, I asked her about the time you were under Rita's control. She said you were really quiet with her and very talkative with Goldar and Finster. Why were you quiet with her?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy remained quiet for a few seconds. He sighed when he turned to see Kimberly eyeing him quizzically.

"She intimidated me. She has a power to her that she hides very well, making you underestimate her. She's a lot like you," he replied.

"Like me? You're saying I'm just like Scorpina?" Kimberly said sarcastically.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Kim. You are a force hidden behind your very attractive physique," Tommy replied.

Kimberly smiled as they all reached the portal to return to Earth. 

"Ladies first, as you're the ones who got us out of this mess," Jason announced as they gathered around the portal.


End file.
